


and for the first time, i'm calling out for you

by xavierlamehat



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butts, Embarrassed Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierlamehat/pseuds/xavierlamehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall groans and flops back down. His head is starting to hurt now. He drank a bit too much last night and somehow ended up falling asleep in Nick Grimshaw’s bed. Niall wonders how he managed to swing that last part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and for the first time, i'm calling out for you

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was very much inspired by some x factor bum grope talk on ihavea1dblog's tumblr, which you can find [here](http://ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com/post/135402385615/ok-picture-niall-in-bed-that-night-staring-at-the) and then i left this lil ask [here](http://ihavea1dbloghelp.tumblr.com/post/135415054860/but-also-wonder-if-that-night-nialls-thinking#notes) and that's how this came about. might just want to check those out so you get a better idea of the context for this. in the month of december, i am happy to contribute some horchata fic. enjoy!

Niall startles awake when something pounces on his stomach.

“What?” he gasps, rubbing at his eyes so he can focus on the white blob that’s nosing up his neck.

“Pig! Pig, no, he’s sleeping,” he hears someone stage whisper.

_It’s Nick._

“I’m awake,” Niall grumbles, props himself up on his elbows. Pig steps on his chest to lick at his nose and Niall grimaces. He’s never liked dogs licking at his face.

“Pig, c’mon leave him be. He’s just gotten up.” Nick snaps his fingers and Pig hops off the bed, trots over to Nick, who’s standing in the doorway. “Sorry about that. She gets a little too rambunctious after her morning walk sometimes.”

“Don’t you little Piggy? And you know that you’re not supposed to jump on the bed,” Nick coos, bending down to give her a good chin scratch.

Niall groans and flops back down. His head is starting to hurt now. He drank a bit too much last night and somehow ended up falling asleep in Nick Grimshaw’s bed. Niall wonders how he managed to swing that last part.

“Erm, sorry for passing out in your bed,” Niall apologizes. He hopes his apology might prompt an explanation from Nick.

“No worries. I’ve received plenty of complaints about my couch downstairs. Didn’t feel like hearing you grumbling about a bad back this morning. So the bed seemed like a better option and it’s certainly big enough for little old you and me.”

“Yeah,” Niall huffs out, “It’s huge.” It really is. It could probably fit four people quite comfortably.

A wave of nausea rolls over Niall. He closes his eyes, presses against them with the heels of his hands. And then it’s gone. He takes his hands away, blinks a few times and glances over at Nick. Pig is up in his arms and he’s regarding Niall with a look of pity.

“Don’t envy you right now. You had quite a lot to drink last night.” Nick chuckles when Niall lets out another exaggerated groan.

“Why don’t you take a few minutes? And then wash up. Brush your teeth. You’ll feel better,” Nick says.

Niall nods. Doing stuff like that usually does make him feel more human after a night out drinking.

“There should be a pack of toothbrushes in the bathroom, just use one of those. And there’s some paracetamol if you need it for your head. When you’re done come on downstairs. I’ll make us breakfast. Well, maybe brunch at this point because it’s almost noon.” Nick walks away with Pig hoisted up on his shoulder.

When Niall comes downstairs, Nick is already sliding some eggs and buttered toast onto two plates.

“Welcome to Nick’s Brunch Bar,” Nick sing-songs. He sets the plates down on the kitchen table. Niall stomach grumbles at the sight of food. He realizes he hasn’t eaten anything in over 12 hours.

“Well, dig in!” Nick sits down and Niall plops himself into the chair next to Nick, takes a quick sip of orange juice that's been placed near his plate.

Pig’s sat up close to them on the floor. Her tail’s wagging so hard that she’s scooching back and forth across the tile.

“No Pig. None for you,” Nick admonishes. He sighs in exasperation when Niall throws her a small chunk of toast. “She always ends up getting what she wants. No one can resist her.” Nicks hands her a piece of his own toast too.

Niall takes another sip of juice, decides he needs to say something.

“Sorry if I was being weird last night,” Niall says looking down at his plate instead of at Nick. 

He’s trying to piece together what happened. He does remember the beginning of the night. Getting all hot and flushed when he saw Nick. Nick asking _What’s up with the blushing, Horan?_ Niall mumbling something about it being too hot, that someone should turn the temperature down. Niall goes off to drink after that, hoping it’ll make him feel a little less embarrassed. That turned out to be a bad idea.

“Weren’t being weird,” Nick says with some egg in his mouth. “Though you did bring up you patting my bum at The X Factor. Said I’ve got a nice arse on me. Said it multiple times actually.”

Niall nearly chokes on the piece of toast he just bit into. He suddenly recalls Nick smiling and laughing while Niall tried to wax poetic about Nick’s arse (which wasn’t very poetic at all considering how drunk he was).

“Christ. Sorry about that,” Niall mutters, trying not to let on how mortified he’s feeling.

“Don’t ever need to apologize for paying me a compliment,” Nick says with a wink.

They’re silent for a short while. Niall finishes up most of the food on his plate.

Nick finishes up too, takes a big gulp of his orange juice and then seems to size Niall up out of the corner of his eye.

“Also said some other stuff. Told me about some things you’d been thinking about recently,” Nick says, his voice low.

And Niall could honestly die because of course now that Nick’s said that he’s remembering later on in the night. Him whispering some inappropriate things, things he would never dream of saying while sober, into Nick’s ear. And Nick going all quiet listening to him—which, well Nick’s never really quiet for anything. A little while later, Nick announcing it was time for him to go home because it was way past his bedtime and Niall following after Nick, insisting that he leave with him. Getting back to Nick’s flat and him tucking Niall into bed because he could barely keep his eyes open.

Now Nick’s looking at him straight-on, at Niall’s eyes, then down to his mouth, and back up to his eyes again.

Niall knows that if he let’s this moment pass, Nick would leave it at that. He’d clean breakfast away, poke some more fun at Niall and with a peck on his cheek, send Niall on his merry way. But—

_Fuck it_ Niall thinks. He’d already made a fool of himself last night. He can’t really see himself doing anything to make it that much worse. And he’s been thinking about this so much.

He surges forward to kiss Nick.

Nick lets out a tiny, surprised _mmmph_ but relaxes into it a moment later. He opens his mouth, let’s Niall’s tongue slide inside.

Niall decides pretty quickly that he likes kissing Nick. He makes these breathy little moans rising from the back of his throat that’ve already got Niall half-hard. Nick rubs a hand against the base of Niall’s neck, occasionally twirling and tugging lightly at pieces of his hair that Niall’s let grow out in the back.

After they’ve been snogging for what feels like an hour, Nick pulls away.

“You done?” Nick asks. His mouth is swollen.

“What?” Niall’s eyes go wide. Maybe Nick didn’t like kissing him.

“Oh, I mean are you done with your food? I figured we could go back up to my room if you wanted to continue,” Nick explains, reaches forward to sweep a thumb over Niall’s bottom lip before ducking in to give him a quick peck.

“Yeah,” Niall says, “Yeah, let’s do that.” He allows himself a contented sigh, sits back in his chair as Nick clears away the plates.

“C’mon then,” Nick beckons, walking towards the kitchen entrance once he’s done a quick wash-up. Niall doesn’t hesitate to follow.

Back up in the bedroom, Nick closes the door and Niall starts by taking off the large white tee that Nick had obviously lent him to sleep in. Nick is watching him with hooded eyes and Niall can feel himself blushing.

Niall opens his mouth to say something and Nick stops him before he can even get a word out.

“I’d like to suck you off if that’s okay.”

“Yeah. Yeah, more than okay, that is,” Niall says so fast he’s practically tripping over the words. Getting a blowjob from Nick would actually be one of the best things right now.

“Okay, well let’s get these off then.” Nick steps up to Niall, slips off the sleep shorts that Niall had also apparently been allowed to borrow from Nick last night. Nick feels at the heft of Niall’s cock, rubs at him through the fabric of his pants until Niall is hard. Niall’s pants come off next.

“Got a nice cock there, Horan,” Nick compliments, taking Niall’s bare prick into his hand.

“And you’re already wet.” Nick continues, begins kissing at Niall’s neck as he sweeps his thumb over the slick head of Niall’s cock. Niall moans at that.

Nick backs Niall up until the back of his knees hit the bed. Niall sits on the edge and opens his legs up so Nick can fit himself in between them. Nick’s down on his knees then, rubbing at Niall’s thighs as he leans forward, giving the tip of Niall’s cock a tentative lick before taking it into his mouth.

Niall lets out a few muted gasps as Nick starts sucking him off. He rests his hands on tops of Nick’s hair, watches Nick’s mouth bob up and down over his cock. Nick’s mouth is so hot and so good and god.

Nick pulls off of Niall’s cock with a wet sound. He looks up at Niall as he begins to mouth at his balls.

“You don’t have to keep so quiet you know. No one’s going to hear,” Nick stops to say. He chuckles to himself, “Except for Pig and she’s never fazed.”

“Can we not talk about your dog listening in on us right now,” Niall begs.

“Oh alright. If you insist,” Nick replies with a look of mock offense.

Then he gets back to it, mouthing at the head of Niall’s cock. Nick takes the base of Niall’s prick and slaps it against his tongue once, twice, before taking him down all the way.

“God, Nick,” Niall whines. He feels the heat of his orgasm beginning to pool at the bottom of his belly.

“Your mouth is so fucking good,” Niall pants. Nick hums around Niall’s cock and that does it.

“Nick—Nick, I’m gonna come,” Niall warns, but Nick doesn’t pull off. In fact, he takes Niall down deeper somehow. Seconds later, Niall tightens his grip in Nick’s hair and moans out as he comes down Nick’s throat. Nick takes it all like a pro.

“Jesus, that was—,” Niall starts once his brain starts functioning again.

“The best blowjob you’ve ever had, I know,” Nick interrupts, wiping at his mouth.

_Pretty much_ Niall thinks but refrains from saying it out loud. Nick looks extremely smug and Niall decides he doesn’t need to boost his ego any further.

Nick sits back on his haunches, and even like that, Niall can see how hard Nick is in his jeans.

“Need help with that?” Niall asks, jutting his chin towards Nick’s crotch.

“Sure, if you’re offering,” Nicks replies with a smirk, rubs a palm against himself.

Nick stands up, tugs his shirt off and shoves his jeans and pants down his legs, kicks them off to the side. His dick is already hard, bobbing between his thighs.

Niall wants to get a hand or his mouth on it but he also wants Nick to fuck him. He’s certainly been fantasizing about it enough these past few weeks.

And then before he can even think about it, he finds himself saying, “I want you to fuck me.”

Nick looks surprised for a second, then his eyes go dark.

“Yeah, okay. I can do that,” Nick says, his voice going low and sounding wrecked from just having had Niall’s cock down his throat a few minutes ago.

Nick gets on the bed, knees his way up to Niall, who has pushed himself up near the headboard, and kisses him.

“Wait. Have you done this before?” Nick questions, straightening up, concern pinching his forehead up a bit.

There’ve only been a handful of times for Niall, the most recent being at a party at Harry’s house in LA. Niall was drunk enough to think it was a good idea to let some tanned surfer type fuck him in one of the spare bedrooms upstairs.The dude had wanted to come on Niall’s stomach and after he had finished, gave Niall a less than enthusiastic blowjob. While Niall was cleaning himself off in the en suite bathroom, the guy had slipped back off downstairs to the party. That had been months ago.

“Yeah, I have,” Niall responds, “Don’t have to worry.”

“Not worried all that much,” Nick assures him. “Just thought I should know if it was. Didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured or anything.”

“I _asked_ you to fuck me so…” Niall trails off, pulling Nick towards him again.

“True,” Nick says, leans down to give Niall a quick snog, pinches playfully at one of Niall’s nipples and then reaches over to the open the drawer of his nightstand. He rifles around for a second before throwing a thing of lube and a condom onto the bed.

“Why don’t you get up on your hands and knees and I can open you up,” Nick suggests.

Niall makes a noise of assent. His knee twinges as he turns himself over to get situated but he doesn’t say anything—doesn’t want to stop the momentum they’ve got going. He’s kind of scared that the whole thing will somehow come to a screeching halt and that’s the last thing he wants right now.

His twinging knee is soon forgotten when Nick starts palming at his arse.

“You’ve got a nice little arse on you. Not as nice as mine, but it’s perfectly satisfactory.” 

Niall rolls his eyes and pushes his arse back into Nick’s hands. Nick takes that as a cue to thumb Niall’s cheeks apart.

“A pretty little hole, too,” Nick adds. “I’d love to eat you out.”

Niall goes hot all over as he imagines Nick taking his sweet time licking into Niall, getting him all open and wet.

“But we can save that for another time. Don’t have to jam everything into one go.”

_Another time_. Niall would definitely be up for that.

He hears the snick of the lube being opened and a few moments later he feels Nick rubbing at his hole with slicked-up fingers. Nick dribbles some more lube around his fingers, slides one deep inside Niall.

“You’re pretty tight,” Nick mutters.

“Haven’t done this in a while,” Niall chokes out. He feels another finger teasing at his rim before it pushes in against the first. Niall relishes in the familiar stretch of fingers in his arse, loses himself for a bit in the steady motion Nick establishes, screwing his fingers in and out.

“Could do with another,” Niall mumbles and Nick obliges.

Niall pants wetly into the skin of his arm as Nick adds a third finger. Niall rocks back onto Nick’s fingers until the initial burn fades away.

“I’m good, I’m ready,” Niall gasps out. He’s been hard for a while now and he wants to come again, this time with Nick’s cock in his arse.

“Alright,” Nick says, “Just let me—”

Niall hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper.

“Wait, wait,” Niall sputters, suddenly thinking of the first time he jerked off to the thought of Nick fucking him. He doesn’t want to miss the opportunity to actually play it out. Niall flips over and sees the concern on Nick’s face, his hand stopped mid-condom roll.

“Sorry—I just. I want it like this. On my back,” Niall explains. He leaves out the part where he wants it this way so he can grab at Nick’s arse while he’s getting fucked.

Nick gives him a knowing look and finishes rolling the condom on. He settles in between in open vee of Niall’s legs and grabs a hold of his cock, guides it towards Niall’s hole. Niall stutters in a few quick breaths when he feels Nick nudging at him.

“Relax, love,” Nick soothes, pets at Niall’s tense stomach. Niall lets out a deep breath and then Nick’s pushing in.

Niall groans at the stretch of it. Nick’s cock is pretty big, bigger than his fingers at least, and Niall hasn’t been fucked in a good while. Nick stops, must see Niall’s a bit uncomfortable, allows him a moment to adjust.

Niall gives him a small nod after a minute and Nick continues pushing in until he’s fully seated inside Niall.

“Shit,” Nick hisses, “You’re so, so tight.” 

He rocks into Niall tentatively and Niall groans as the momentary pain gives way to pleasure.

Nick sets a nice pace, pulling out almost all the way so Niall can feel practically every inch of his cock before he’s sliding back in again. 

“Jesus,” Niall moans, partly from embarrassment at the high-pitched, needy noises he’s been making but mostly because Nick’s dicking against his prostrate pretty consistently now. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and when he opens them again, Nick swoops in slightly to suck at Niall’s bottom lip. Nick seems to think for a second and then drops down to his elbows, brackets Niall in with his arms. He burrows his head into the crook of Niall’s neck and starts kissing at the skin there. Niall pants open-mouthed into Nick’s hair. 

Now that Nick is so close, Niall stretches forward a bit, past Nick’s hips, to grab at his bum.

“Glad you could find something to hold onto,” Nick mumbles into Niall’s shoulder. Nick lifts his head up and grins at his own corny joke. He takes Niall face in his hands and kisses him hard on the mouth.

Niall is having a hard time thinking straight at this point. With Nick hovering over him, his stomach repeatedly rubs up against Niall’s prick and Niall could go crazy with how good it feels.

“Nick, want t’ come,” Niall slurs. 

“Yeah, know you do. Want to come with a cock buried in your arse,” Nick grits out. He brings a hand between them, starts pulling Niall off. Nick begins pounding into him and Niall clutches at his arse, fingers digging hard into the meat of it. He loves the way he can feel Nick’s muscles clench when he thrusts deep into him.

“Fuck, Niall. C’mon want to feel you come on my cock,” Nick grunts and that’s all Niall needs.

Niall lets out a whimper, throws his head to the side as he comes all over his stomach. Nick continues to stroke him through his orgasm and Niall bats his hand away when it gets to be too much.

Niall looks up at Nick when he pushes Niall's sweaty hair away from his forehead. Nick’s gazing down at him, harsh pants escaping from his open mouth.

“Look at you, look so fucking good when you come,” Nick groans, his hips snapping faster and faster. It’s not too long before his thrusts grow erratic and then he’s coming with a long drawn-out moan.

Nick all but collapses on top of him after. Niall pulls a hand out from under Nick, reaches it around to the back of Nick’s head, plays with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. The two of them stay like that until their breathing evens out. 

“Get off, you’re crushing me now,” Niall whines when he starts feeling too boxed in, pushes weakly at Nick.

“Alright, fussy,” Nick says. He rolls off of him and off the bed.

Nick disappears into the bathroom and Niall enjoys the view of his bare arse as he goes. He comes back to wipe Niall’s stomach clean with wet cloth. A minute later, Nick flops down beside him.

“So was it just like you had imagined it would be?” Nick asks, turning onto his side so he can look at Niall.

“Shut up, you idiot.” Niall scoots over towards Nick. He pushes himself into Nick’s chest, smiles against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on [tumblr](http://hastystyles.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
